


Day Two Hundred Seventeen || Ignite

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [217]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 11:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: Sasuke's firebending isn't the only thing easily sparked. If you happen to insult or threaten a certain waterbender...his temper will scorch you just as hotly.





	Day Two Hundred Seventeen || Ignite

Just because the war is over doesn’t mean they’re safe.

After all he’s seen her do - both as her enemy, and her ally - Sasuke knows Hinata is no longer a timid little waterbender in need of defending. She’s poised, smart, and strong. If anything, at times, she’s more apt and able to defend _him_. Fire is a powerful element...but water is versatile. It can heal, attack, defend...all he’s ever known his power to do is destroy.

But, he still holds some kind of...instinct to help her. Sasuke isn’t sure if it’s a simple motivation of male versus female, or perhaps his element’s aggression? But any time there’s a perceived slight against her, it flares his temper, and he often acts before he thinks.

He’s...still working on that. His anger isn’t what it used to be, but it still needs a bit of cooling.

Thankfully, Hinata is patient. Typically his outbursts are met with a hand on his shoulder and a weary smile. “It’s all right. I can handle it.”

But he doesn’t _want_ her to handle it…! She shouldn’t _have_ to! After all, she’s got enough on her plate. With the end of the war, Hinata has taken it upon herself to begin the efforts to rebuild the Southern Water Tribe. That means constructing (or in many places, reconstructing) villagers, creating new ports...and helping the waterbenders displaced by the Fire Nation raids. She’s been putting her power and new influence to use bettering her lands.

As _he_ has tried to do.

True, Sasuke isn’t Fire Lord. Nor does he trust himself to be. Not after the lengths he nearly went to in order to acquire the title. But he does his best to support his brother in any way possible. With Shisui working full-time with the White Lotus, Sasuke takes it upon himself to become Itachi’s closest and strongest bodyguard. After all he did...it’s only right.

On occasion, Itachi asks for his input on this matter or another. Sasuke replies cautiously. He still doesn’t trust himself to make wise decisions. True, it’s still his brother’s call in the end. But being in proximity to power still makes him...nervous.

“Why so timid, Sasuke?”

“...what?”

Itachi gestures. “You have lost your edge.”

“I’m not sure that’s a bad thing, in all honesty.”

“No...I do not refer to your temper. I mean your certainty. Your confidence. You seem to walk upon eggshells in my presence. Is something wrong…?”

“No! No, nothing is wrong. I just...don’t want to be given a chance to repeat my mistakes, brother.”

“But how are you to be my advisor if you do not speak your mind?” The elder brother gives a tired smile. “...I trust you. The changes you have made will not be so easily reverted. You have much that motivates you to remain as you are now. You fought too hard, endured too much, to think of going back.”

A long pause blooms. “...you may trust me...but I can’t yet trust myself.”

“What would it take to earn that trust?”

“...I don’t know.”

“Well...you will have time to find it. But I must warn you, Sasuke: a large diplomatic meeting is fast approaching.”

“...oh?”

“Yes. Representatives from all four nations will be present. And I want you to be there as my advisor. This means I will require your input.”

“...I see.”

Itachi studies his brother for a long moment...and then heaves a light sigh. “Your friends will be here. Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Hinata...they too are key parts of all of the rebuilding our world is going through. Is it not fitting, then, that you join them…? You were an integral player in the end of the war.”

“I also tried to aid the Fire Nation in conquering the four nations,” is Sasuke’s bitter reply.

“As did all of our soldiers,” Itachi counters gently. “And yet...we must all move forward. Realize our mistakes, and work to correct them. Repay our debts. While we should not lose pride in ourselves, our land, our element...we must atone. And learn. And grow. As you have done, and as you will continue to do.”

Sasuke just heaves a sigh. “...I’ll attend the meeting.” Whether or not he’ll trust himself to speak much is yet to be seen. But he’ll go, if only for his brother’s sake.

“Thank you, Sasuke. I’m sure the others will be delighted to see you.”

Remembering Naruto’s incessant talking and Sakura’s short temper, he can’t help a small wilt. “...yeah, they sure will.”

Two weeks later, the representatives arrive. It’s a bit odd to see many of them done up in their nation’s traditional clothing. Naruto because, well...there simply aren’t any other air nomads left to see. Sakura because her rough-and-tumble nature means that nice clothes rarely last long.

Kiba and Hinata are the most recognizable. They’ve seen each other sparingly during the last few years after the war, and Sasuke finds himself...nervous.

...he’s not sure why.

Greetings are exchanged, everyone all smiles. As he finds himself in familiar company, no matter the time passed, even Sasuke manages to relax a bit.

“It’s so nice to see everyone again,” Hinata offers, always the polite and guiding one.

“Yeah, feels like it’s been forever since all of us were in one place!” the Avatar replies jovially. “I mean...we’ll be talking a lot of serious subjects, but we’ll have time to just spend some time together, right?”

“I believe so,” Itachi offers, hands in his sleeves as he smiles at them all. “The preliminary plans for Republic City will be held in many stages. This is only the first. The rest of your stay you can use however you wish. Please, enjoy yourselves in our fair city.”

Sasuke’s brow furrows ever so slightly He’s only heard vague snippets of this plan: some new city-state along an edge of the Earth Kingdom, a place for all nations to be able to live together. A sort of trial to see how such an arrangement would truly work.

The guests are scheduled to remain for a week, and Itachi guesses that - though they will meet daily from their arrival to their departure - evenings should be free for the non-natives to simply enjoy in the Fire Nation capital.

“I can’t wait to try more Fire Nation food!” Naruto enthuses as the group leaves for their first night off.

“Just don’t make yourself sick,” Sakura chides, arms folding. “If we have to start late because you have a bellyache, I’ll be _upset_.”

“R...right. I’ll be careful!”

“I’m with Naruto on this one!” Kiba howls. “I wanna try every meat dish there is!”

“Best you be mindful too, Kiba,” Hinata cautions. “You’re not used to food that spicy.”

“This stomach can handle anything!”

“They’ll be all right,” Sasuke offers, stepping up beside her. “If they _do_ get sick, Itachi’s healer can surely handle it.”

“Well, I’d still rather spare her the trouble…”

“So, what about you? Feel like doing anything in particular?”

“Well...I’m not sure, honestly. I’m not really one for spicy food, sadly. What would you recommend us to do?”

He mulls that over. “There’s typically a lot of booths and stalls to peruse in the evenings, when it’s cool. We could go look, if you’d like.”

“I would. Maybe I can find a trinket to take home!”

They move to a more crowded street, the others all moving first to the food stalls. Hinata and Sasuke, on the other hand, visit ones selling wares. Hinata quickly gets lost ogling some jewelry made from fire opals and volcanic rock.

Sasuke, however...keeps an eye on their surroundings. Something doesn’t feel right…

“What do you think about this one?”

He spares a brief glance. “Looks nice.”

“You hardly even saw it!”

Not replying, Sasuke tenses as a spark of light catches his eye. With a jab, he blocks an incoming strike from a firebender, some of his own igniting in the dark of the evening.

Around him, people gasp, watching as the man cries, “Pride for the fire nation! Send that waterbender back where she came from!”

Along with his bending, Sasuke’s temper quickly sparks. With hardly any effort, he spars the attacker into submission, eyes flashing dangerously as he finally pins him down. “...a word of advice: don’t _ever_ attack that woman again. Or I’ll kill you.”

Guards quickly approach, offering to take the man to the city’s prison.

“Throw him in a cell...I’ll deal with him later.”

Looking aghast, Hinata quickly asks, “Are you all right?!”

“Fine...he didn’t even touch me. All he _really_ did was make me mad. Are _you_ all right?”

“Yes, I’m...I’m okay. You reacted so quickly...!”

“Gut instinct.”

“Well...thank you. Normally I’d want to defend _myself_, but…” She flashes him a grateful smile. “You handled it splendidly.”

“...I’m sorry about what he said. I -”

She shakes her head. “No...I expected as much. There are still dissenters on all sides, believe me. And there always will be. It wasn’t your fault. If it weren’t for _you_, I’d likely have gotten hurt.”

He doesn’t argue, even if his distaste lingers. “...do you want to head back for the night?”

“I...think that might be wise.”

“I’ll escort you.”

The others all grumble, but agree it might be for the best to lay low for the rest of the night.

“What a jerk!” Naruto seethes. “You sure you’re okay, Hinata?”

“Yes. Sasuke kept me safe,” she assures the others.

Sasuke feels a strange warmth in his chest at her words.

Going with Hinata to her quarters, he bids her goodnight. “Hopefully tomorrow will be better.”

She nods, looking a bit weary. “Yes...I hope so, too. Goodnight, Sasuke. And...thank you again.”

“...you’re welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> Blugh, tired...and this doesn't feel like a great piece, but...it's done?
> 
> Been feeling some burnout, I think cuz irl's been pretty busy. Hopefully that won't last and I can be a bit more timely with my prompts so I'm not writing at three am, RIP.
> 
> Anyway, just...more AtLA stuff. I love this verse, and I should do more with it. I just...don't lol
> 
> But yeah, that's all from me tonight. Thanks for reading~


End file.
